


Darkship City

by noraphi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Violence, Derogatory Language, Enemies, M/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, everyone is a nutcase but maybe changkyun the most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraphi/pseuds/noraphi
Summary: Changkyun had fun until Kihyun's return, or maybe because of it?Two enemies fighting and fucking in an abandoned warehouse.Inspired by Love Killa MV.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Darkship City

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello!
> 
> This is completely different from everything I've written before, so please be sure to check the tags and to skip this fic if any of those might make you feel uncomfortable.  
> Also, if you still proceed to read this and feel like there's a tag missing, please don't hesitate to let me know.

The baseball bat speeds through the air with a high pitched howl, hitting its target with a merciless force. It cracks the man’s head open like a coconut, and blood splatters to the floor. Changkyun drops the bat, laughing out loud to the hollow echoes roaming through the abandoned warehouse.

“That was fun.” He taps dirt from his black leather jacket, signaling at Jooheon to take care of the body when there's slow clapping disturbing the settled silence once again.

The newcomer approaches, clapping a last time, before sliding his hands into the pockets of his pinstriped suit pants. “What a show.” 

“Kihyun!” Changkyun opens his arms, a gesture that doesn’t suggest any welcome, and yet, they still smile at each other. The air is filled with tension. “You’re back!”

“I am,” Kihyun smirks. “And I see you’ve been well.” He walks around Changkyun. The narrowed distance between them keeps the room on edge. 

“Oh, definitely,” Changkyun grins. “You know me. Always busy, busy, busy. Like a bee, right, Honey?”

Jooheon snorts, letting go of the body. He takes a step back as Kihyun moves closer to take a look at the unconscious man.

“Got a little sloppy, though,” Kihyun says in a disdainful tone. “Maybe you’re overworking yourself.” He snaps his fingers at one of his men in the back. “He’s still alive,” Kihyun informs Shownu. “Take him to the doc.”

“I wouldn’t say _sloppy_ ,” Changkyun snorts while Shownu orders two other men to get the body from the floor. “Just less obsessed with the results, you know. Keeps the creativity flowing.”

Kihyun hums, taking a few more steps towards Changkyun. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t practice that creativity on my men.”

“My bad, my bad.” Changkyun reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket, taking a package of cigarettes out. “But sometimes your men annoy the shit out of me,” he says, putting a cigarette between his lips. “And I can’t help but teach them a lesson every now and then,” he mutters, pressing the button of a lighter several times, but Kihyun, standing right in front of him now, reaches out for the cigarette, dropping it on the ground.

“Your bad habits haven’t changed, hm? I told you to leave my men alone, or do you want me to teach you a lesson?”

“Maybe the memo didn’t reach you in that little cell of yours.” Changkyun narrows his eyes at Kihyun. “But the city is mine now, so how about you... I don’t know, just fuck off?” 

They stare at each other and the complete absence of sound chills through the warehouse.

Kihyun is the first one to break the eye-contact. He snickers more to himself than anyone else, taking a step back just to haul off and smack his fist into Changkyun’s face.

Changkyun finds himself on the ground while Jooheon has already been stopped by one of Kihyun’s men. He snorts, spitting out blood before getting up from the floor. “It really turns me on when you touch me like that, you know.” He licks over his split lip.

“Oh, Changkyun, seriously,” Kihyun huffs, stretching his hand. “Your bad habits will get you killed some day.”

“That’s what you always say, and yet, you still go soft on me ,” Changkyun grins. “What does that say about you?”

“Fine,” Kihyun smirks, opening the button of his jacket. “Let’s do this the hard way, then” He snaps his fingers, signaling his men to leave the warehouse, and Changkyun snickers.

“Finally the dirty talk I was waiting for.” He gives Jooheon a quick sign to take their men and leave as well.

The iron door closes with a heavy slam that echoes along the walls. Then, there’s nothing left but Kihyun’s footsteps, walking towards the next pole. He hangs his jacket up on a rusty nail.

“I heard Jooheon got you a school bus full of money,” Kihyun says, opening the buttons at his sleeves, rolling them up. “Impressive.”

“Yeah, you know, Jooheon is like a wild animal,” Changkyun snickers, dropping the leather jacket from his shoulders, letting it fall into the dirt. “Sometimes you just have to let him roam free and see what gift he’s going to bring you back home.”

“The creativity thing, hm?” Kihyun’s gaze wanders over Changkyun’s low cut V-neckline. They smirk at each other, moving closer, and Kihyun loosens his necktie. “Why don’t you-” His head gets punched to the side.

“Sorry, got a little excited,” Changkyun laughs, rubbing his fist. “But you’re such a pretty canvas, I couldn’t wait to put some paint on your face.”

Kihyun snorts, touching his lip to take a look at the red on his fingers, but Changkyun is already taking another swing at him which Kihyun counters quickly, hitting Changkyun’s temple with his fist. Changkyun stumbles backwards, but Kihyun goes after him, giving him another blow to the head. 

“You lack manners,” he huffs, punching Changkyun in the guts, and Changkyun bends down with a groan before Kihyun smashes his knee into his face, and Changkyun would go instantly down, if it wasn’t for Kihyun to hold him up by his hair. “Don’t you have something to say to me?” He pulls sharply for Changkyun’s attention.

“Hmmm,” Changkyun hums with his left eye already swelling and blood running down his nose. “Daddy, I will be good for you, so, so good,” he laughs, and Kihyun kicks him away.

“You’re such a sick little shit,” he exhales, walking off his frustration in a small circle.

Changkyun chuckles, rubbing the blood from his nose. “So we’re back at pretending that you’re better than me?” He crawls backwards, putting more distance between them, and grabs something behind his back while Kihyun isn’t looking. “Fine with me. You’re hot when you’re all high and mighty.”

Kihyun sighs. He comes back and squats down next to Changkyun. "Your insanity creates chaos in my city. I really don't like that," he explains, and Changkyun huffs.

"Didn't I tell you it's my city now?" He smashes the baseball bat against Kihyun's temple, forcing him down into the dirt, and while Kihyun struggles to keep his consciousness, Changkyun instantly jumps up, straddling Kihyun's body, blowing one punch after another against his head. 

But Kihyun can lift his arms, shielding himself from getting hit, moving his legs in an attempt to get rid of Changkyun's weight.

"Damn, can't you just hold still for a second," Changkyun groans, pinning Kihyun's arms away from his face, and they stare at each other, breathing heavily, and Changkyun smirks. "Oh, look at you," he hums. "I'm on top but you still manage to look down on me. That's so damn sexy, hmmm..." He closes his eyes and grinds himself over Kihyun's crotch, but Kihyun already takes the advantage back and turns them around, his hands instantly closing around Changkyun's throat.

"Do you wanna die so bad?" Kihyun squeezes some more, and Changkyun moans.

"Uh, yes, like that," he breathes with a strained voice, his eyes rolling back in his head. "But also hop hop, ride me, sweetheart." He raises his hips to make Kihyun bounce while fumbling at the button of his pants.

Kihyun punches him so hard, blood splashes out of Changkyun's mouth, but he's still laughing when Kihyun forces him onto his stomach.

"Can't you finally decide how you wanna teach me that announced lesson, I'm getting kinda overstimulated here," Changkyun snorts into the dirt.

"Shut up," Kihyun commands, pressing Changkyun further into the soil while pulling the tie from his neck, binding Changkyun's wrists together at his back. 

"Oh, kinky. I lik-"

"I said shut up." Kihyun pulls at the tie, and Changkyun whimpers a chuckle. 

"Now get up," Kihyun huffs, heaving Changkyun from the ground.

"What's wrong, Kiki?" Changkyun snickers, slightly stumbling over his own feet while Kihyun pushes him towards a different corner of the warehouse. "Are you angry?"

But Kihyun doesn't reply until they reach a packing table where he wipes all objects to the floor before smashing Changkyun's head against the empty surface.

"Listen, you little slut," Kihyun groans into Changkyun's ear while leaning over his body, pressing his dick against Changkyun's ass, and Changkyun moans instantly. 

"I said listen!" Kihyun pulls at Changkyun's hair.

"Uh, I'm all ears, all ears," Changkyun breathes, pushing his ass back against Kihyun's crotch, and Kihyun shoves both their hips against the table. "Uh, fuck," Changkyun moans again.

"Yeah, that's right," Kihyun growls. "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you, you dirty little slut." 

He grabs the front of Changkyun's jeans, fumbling them open, pulling them down low enough, to slip his fingers into Changkyun's hole, and Changkyun yelps a moan at the cold intrusion.

"Oh, Changkyun, you dirty, dirty little thing, your hole is gaping and still wet." Kihyun trusts three fingers into him.

"What can I say? First come, first served," Changkyun chuckles, pressing his pulsing cheek against the cooling surface of the table, swallowing down another moan with the blood that's still running down his nose.

"So you're still Hoseok's little bitch?" Kihyun opens his pants, rubbing his dick over Changkyun's ass. "Another bad habit of yours." He pushes into Changkyun's hole, hitting him hard against the table, pulling fully out just to thrust in again even harder, and Changkyun groans at the pain, meeting Kihyun halfway nonetheless.

Kihyun leans forward, pulling Changkyun's face from the table, pulling him up by his hair. "Come on, little slut, tell me how much you missed my cock."

Changkyun huffs out a laugh. "To be honest, I had such a huge dick earlier, I hardly feel yours." He laughs even more when Kihyun smashes his head back against the table. 

"You little shit," Kihyun groans, holding onto Changkyun’s tied arms, thrusting into him faster and harder, fucking him relentlessly, and Changkyun arches his back, lifting his ass for Kihyun to hit him deeper while his throbbing face keeps scrubbing over the table.

“Uh, fuck, yes,” Changkyun starts drooling onto the surface, losing himself in the rhythm of a burning pain, and for a short moment there’s no sound but Changkyun’s panting, a constant staccato with the hits against the table, as well as Kihyun’s strained grunts while he's pushing himself towards the edge.

And Kihyun groans out loud, shooting the first wave into Changkyun before pulling out, spilling the rest over Changkyun’s bare ass. 

Changkyun whimpers, moving his hips, rubbing himself against the table, but Kihyun immediately grabs him and slides him off the furniture. Changkyun hits the ground, groaning in pain. He rolls onto his shoulder and his exposed dick starts spilling his climax onto the soil. He chuckles a moan when the orgasm trembles through his body.

“You’re such a filthy shit,” Kihyun looks down at him, closing his pants, and Changkyun sighs.

“That was nice.” He looks up at Kihyun, his head resting in the dirt while Kihyun wipes sweat from his temple, finding blood on his hand. _Tsk._

“Next time you challenge me, I’m going to kill you. Do you understand?”

Changkyun kisses the air towards him. “Alright, see you later, babe.”

"Sicko," Kihyun says with disgust in his eyes.

He doesn't look back when he walks away to get his jacket, leaving the warehouse, and Changkyun laughs, almost choking on the blood running down his throat.


End file.
